


♪ 𝕎𝕆ℕ'𝕋 𝕊𝕋𝕆ℙ 𝔻𝕐𝕀ℕ𝔾; 𝕎𝕆ℕ'𝕋 𝕊𝕋𝕆ℙ 𝕃𝕐𝕀ℕ𝔾 ♪

by welcometochavtown



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Written In The Form Of An Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometochavtown/pseuds/welcometochavtown
Summary: After seemingly disappearing off the face of the Earth for eighteen months, Joshua James Alphonse Franceschi of You Me At Six agrees to do a final interview — an interview explaining why the band vanished so suddenly.
Kudos: 3





	♪ 𝕎𝕆ℕ'𝕋 𝕊𝕋𝕆ℙ 𝔻𝕐𝕀ℕ𝔾; 𝕎𝕆ℕ'𝕋 𝕊𝕋𝕆ℙ 𝕃𝕐𝕀ℕ𝔾 ♪

**Author's Note:**

> [TRIGGER WARNING FOR MAJOR CHARACTER SUICIDE]

𝙆𝙀𝙍𝙍𝘼𝙉𝙂!

ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴡꜱ

𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗠𝗘 𝗔𝗧 𝗦𝗜𝗫'𝗦 𝗝𝗢𝗦𝗛 𝗙𝗥𝗔𝗡𝗖𝗘𝗦𝗖𝗛𝗜 𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗘𝗦 𝗢𝗨𝗧 𝗢𝗙 𝗛𝗜𝗗𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗙𝗢𝗥 𝗢𝗡𝗘 𝗟𝗔𝗦𝗧 𝗜𝗡𝗧𝗘𝗥𝗩𝗜𝗘𝗪

𝐉𝐨𝐬𝐡 𝐅𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐢 𝐨𝐟 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐌𝐞 𝐀𝐭 𝐒𝐢𝐱 𝐣𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰.

Words: Lee Malia

_______________________

Josh Franceschi, alongside the rest of the band he fronts, is back. In the eighteen, painstakingly-silent months of inactiveness of pop-rock band You Me At Six, the lead singer reached out to Kerrang!, in response to the many interviews we've requested. "We won't ever be making more music, or doing a show, again, if that's what you wanna know," he admitted, much to the disappointment of the many fans the band has accumulated over the seven years they've been active.

It's a rather cold, rainy November's day in Surrey, where Franceschi resides, in the home of his parents. The living room, in which we're sat, is serene, with a warm fire to heat us up. Franceschi is dressed in a silly Christmas jumper, and he leans back into the sofa. He's nursing a mug of hot chocolate (courtesy of his mother), and looking rather awkward as his father eyes him suspiciously at the refusal of brownies.

When he opens his mouth to speak, he can barely keep eye-contact, and his voice is so quiet I find myself asking him to speak up. He manages a small, shaky smile a few times, but mostly keeps this melancholiness to his features. Despite his height, he seems so small, in this moment, and I can't help the dread in me. What could be so bad that Josh is acting like this?

The second thing he says to me (after the admission of You Me At Six's end) is, "I wasn't gonna be alone for this interview. But, Chewy - Chris, our guitarist - can't keep himself together. Max can't speak about it without going into a state of unresponsiveness (the doctors said he might be dissociating), and Matt's the only one who knows how to help him. Dan couldn't make it." He gulps, but quickly sips from his drink, as though to hide it.

The next thing he says is, "We would've told the fans sooner, but we had to spend a year away to get ourselves stable enough to speak about it."

I'm about to respond, when he carries on. "We had to go to therapy; rehab; shit like that, y'know? Nightmares; flashbacks. It's scary, reliving a moment. Over and over. Really exhausts you."

It's kind of silent, after that. I murmur a few responses, but he seems too focused on the liquid in his mug to acknowledge most of them.

When I ask if he is comfortable sharing the traumatic event that caused the end of the band, Franceschi shrugs.

"It's still really fresh, y'know? Like, it's only been eighteen months, and I was the one who saw-" He gasps, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Guess I have to explain now, huh?" He mumbles, more to himself than to me.

I sit patiently, as Josh takes a sip of his hot chocolate - hands shaking visibly. It takes a few minutes, and a lot of his sister coaxing him into deep breathing, for the singer to finally look me in the eye, and blurt out the secret that's been gnawing the fans alive for over a year.

"I-I heard a cry of p-pain," he starts, staring down into his mug. "So, I went to have a look. Like, probably Chew tripping, and hitting his hip off the sink again, y'know? B-But... I-I... I see... H-He... Da-Dangling from a r-r-rope. A-And, I try my best to help... G-Get him down... Call an ambulance... He d-d-d-died in hospital..."

The tears are evident in his eyes, and he stammers over many of his words. His sister is rubbing his shoulders, and I'm dumbfounded. I manage to ask him who, who exactly this was about.

"He's dead," he whispers to himself. All I can do is prompt him for an answer.

"Dan. He fucking killed himself in front of me. I fucking saw him in his last fucking moments, and you know what the fucking bastard says to me? 'I love you; I'm sorry.' Fucking 'I love you; I'm sorry,' in a barely-there voice, and then he fucking passed out in my arms, and practically died!"

At this point, Josh is panting heavily, tears streaming down his face and body trembling with - distress? Anger?

The four of us help him calm down, and Josh's final words are, "I love all our fans. We love all our fans. Dan... Dan was a very troubled boy, who acted like everything was okay. Don't do that. Don't end up like Dan did. Reach out to someone. Please..."

Josh goes back to not talking - unresponsive - and his sister leaves the room. His mother is stroking his hair affectionately, as he sobs into his father's shoulder. I feel myself tearing up, just from his heart-breaking mutterings of, "fucking bastard left me. Why did he leave me?"

The only thing that stops me from crying is his sister returning with the band's bassist, Matt Barnes, to finish up the interview.

We move into the kitchen (despite still being able to hear Josh's cries). Barnes is clearly upset too, wringing his hands together and puffing out air in large huffs.

"We couldn't replace Dan. Never ever. He was the whole reason we've ever stayed as a band. For him. We can't do shows without him either. So, the only thing to do was to end the band."

Barnes then goes on to describe his memory of his friend. "He had such an infectious smile - and laugh. He'd do this big grin, and his eyes would crinkle in the corner, and he'd giggle happily." At this, he smiles softly, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"He had a child-like personality. He loved nothing more than watching shitty, girly TV shows, cartoons and movies; wearing his stupid snakes-and-ladders PJs, or the wolf onesie he nicked from Josh."

He goes quiet for a moment, thinking. "He was so talented, and so sweet. When we'd all fight, he'd do his best to stop us, to get us all to agree on something. Give us a little pout too, y'know? Worked. He was the heart of You Me At Six. And, we all know the body can't work without the heart."

Read this: You Me At Six frontman Josh Franceschi found dead in his parents' home last night, alleged hanging

Posted on November 19th 2011, 6:03pm


End file.
